Galaxy Lost
Chapter 1 "Run!" I screamed. We jumped out the stained glass window as the Museum blew up. I watched as all the beautiful works of art exploded, glass shattering on the floor. The Mythrans had recently taken over the Minifigure Network; so basically everyone was being watched by Faine. Theed Faine, the leader of the Mythrans, had destroyed all the Greys, a Nexus Force Sniper Team. They were sent to destroy the last remaining Maelstrom Creature; The Spider Queen. When they finally got there, they were all smashed by Faine, and the Queen was frozen by him. Faine says that the Greys were traitors, and were actually sent to make a hit on him. I don't believe him. My friends, Jake and Ryan, don't believe him ethier. So, I guess Faine overheard our conversation about rallying the people against the Mythrans. We were going to the Art Center just to relax, and I guess Faine wanted to take us out. So, he blew up the entire Art Center of Pandora City. Me and my friends jumped out the window, just in time. "What the brick just happened!" Screamed Jake. "Shut up, Jake. Faine tried to make a move on us. I hope some people actually realize the Mythrans are insane." Ryan sighed. His wavy, black hair waved in the wind. People were screaming shouts of confusion at the rubble that used to be the Art Center. "James, we need to get back to our houses. We'll see you later. Oh, and call the police. I don't think they'll like the Art Center being destroyed." He smiled, and ran away. "Peace, bro." Jake ran after Ryan. I took Ryan's advice and pulled out my cell. I sighed. Faine was sick if he thought stalking people all the time would protect the minifigures. The Mythrans only had one priority; and that was to destroy the Maelstrom. Now that the Maelstrom were basically gone, they didn't know what to do. They panicked, and nearly all of them have been driven insane, trying to find some objective to complete. Chapter 2 Later, in my warm, safe house, the police and reporters instantly tried to swarm me. "How did you escape the crash?!" "What do you think about the Art Center blowing up?" "Who destroyed the building?" I quickly opened the door to my small room and locked the door. "Sheesh..." I sighed. My room was small but comfy, and had posters of games I liked. The bed was king-sized, and there was a tiny little counter for me to put my things on. Oh, I also had a 38-inch TV set up on my wall. I guess other people I know wouldn't call my room ''small..." But I've seen lots of people who call my house... no, mansion, huge. In the Evan family, the Evan mansion is passed down to every family member. And I just so happen to be James Evan, owner of that mansion. I waited for hours, but the reporters finally went away. I sighed again, and slowly opened my door. I walked down the spiral staircase to my large kitchen, and started cooking some steak for dinner. My kitchen had a long, wooden table, and a white counter with an oven built in the side of it, and 2 pots. There was a fridge, a sink, and another little table. I suddenly heard the loud chime of the doorbell, and I yelled, "C'mon in!" I heard the door swing open, and I saw Jake enter the room. He looked terrified. "Still affected by the... um, explosion, I see." He gave me a grim smile, and sat at the smaller table. "Make yourself at home, I'm making dinner." Jake sat down, and after a few minutes, I sat down with steak, mashed potatoes, and some water. "So... what's up, dude?" Jake shook his head. "It wasn't Faine who blew up the Art Center." My eyes widened. "Who did?" "Some dude named Ned... Extabore?" Ned Extabore... Who was that guy? "I met him... He looked sorta like a Mythran... He told me that he saw several Mythrans in the Art Center, so he took his chance. He also told me he 'rescued' all the innocents." I suddenly realized who Extabore was. A rouge Mythran. Chapter 3 "A rogue Mythran isn't a bad thing. Actually, it's the opposite. A rogue Mythran is one who isn't part of the Mythran Army, one who doesn't like their idea of ruling the Universe. The rogue Mythrans recently rebelled against Faine and escaped. And-" "Yeah, yeah, James! I know. The minifigures were grateful that the Mythrans destroyed the Maelstrom- so Faine is taking his chance; to enslave us." We had basically just explained why the Mythrans were so- evil, I guess. Faine's new objective was to enslave the minifigure race. People didn't know why Faine froze the Spider Queen, and they also believed that destroying the Greys was for the greater good. They believed they were traitors. Faine said that he wasn't trying to "enslave" us as people said. He said he was trying to create some kind of democracy. The minifigures and Mythrans would live in harmony. Faine hasn't enforced this "democracy" yet, only because some people- including me- don't like his idea of a democracy. "Sorry for the sudden subject change, but why hasn't Faine destroyed your house yet?" I rubbed my chin. "Because I'm part of the Evan family, which is a very well respected one. My father is- I mean, was, really tight with the Mythrans. People would realize Faine is cold-hearted and sick." I heard another knock on the door. Must've been Ryan... "Come in!" But the knock continued. "Come in!" I said with a little more stress. "Come to the door! NOW!" Jake had a surprised look on his face. I quickly ran and opened the oak door. There stood a Mythran. My expression changed to a huge grimace. "Oh. What are you doing here?" "I am here on behalf of Theed Faine. You are under arrest." Chapter 4 I woke up in a cold, white cell. Nothing but a toilet and a cot for a bed. I tried stretching my hands, but I was handcuffed. I tried to get out of bed without fallng over, but since my hands were handcuffed... I moved my head upwards, and tried to look through the cell's bars. My vision was heavily blurred. I couldn't do anything. So I just closed my eyes... and thought. I knew why they took me prisoner. They wanted to torture me, get info about that "Ned Extabore." And I was sure Faine knew I wanted to rebel against him. But so many other minifigures wanted to, too... so why me? That basically meant he wanted to know about Extabore... "HEY! Kid!" I heard the bar doors slide open, and felt someone harshly grab me by the chin. "C'mon, you pathetic meat sack of a minifigure... Time to meet your worst nightmare." I was thrown on the floor, and I couldn't see a thing. I was being beaten by a Mythran. It hurt so bad... I felt my eyes swell shut. "Hey... HEY!" I heard a gunshot, and then a bump on the floor. So much pain... "Get up, boy. I'll get you to the infirmary." But I couldn't get up, or talk. He pulled me up, and I felt the darkness welcome me. The next thing I knew, I was conscious. I was lying in an actual bed, and I felt healthy. A Mythran bent over me. "Mornin', son." The Mythran was wearing a black jacket, and had no hair.. "My guards are just plain stupid.... They took a terrible order from their General and Theed Faine to capture and torture and get info from you. Oh, forgive me! My name is Riley Drake. And you are James Evan, I presume?" I nodded. This didn't seem to be a rogue Mythran, but he sounded like he disagreed with Faine. "Are you- rogue?" I croaked. "No. But I disagree with Faine. For once, though, he didn't want his guards to torture you. Apparently, the message didn't get through well." I nodded. Chapter 5 Five days later, I was still in the infirmary. I didn't know when I would get out, but Riley told me I would be out soon. It was a long while later, but I finally got out. There were no permanant injuries. Riley still had to take me to a small room, with a Mythran sitting in it. Riley had a grim look on his face, then closed the door. "Ah, hello, James!" I was confused, but then... I was staring straight into the eyes of Theed Faine. He wore a tux, with a black mask on. "Rumor has it that you disagree with my idea of a democracy." I smiled. He couldn't hurt me. After all, I AM an Evan. "Yeah. I actually hate your idea." He mockingly gasped. "Really? I didn't know the rumors were true!" He smiled. "Oh, I didn't really appreciate being tortured and arrested by your guards." The grin was wiped off that Mythran meat sack's face. "I really am-" "No. I was in the infirmary for a week, Faine." The Mythran frowned. "That's 'Sir Faine...'" I shook my head. "No, it isn't. If you want to work with the Minifigures, you should start by WORKING TOGETHER WITH THEM! " I was up on my feet. "Sit down, BOY!" What did he say? "What did you call me?" "Get in the chair or I'll make you. I just want to ask some questions." I didn't care if he made me. I threw the chair at the wall, and it shattered. I slammed the door behind me, but guards were waiting outside. "Take me to my house." The Mythrans raised their- wait, they weren't Mythrans... they were Jake and Ryan! "Shh James... we're gonna get you out of here." They suddenly pushed me and said, "C'mon, Minifig , let's go to the Torture Chamber." I played along and walked with them. Chapter 6 The other Mythrans knew Jake and Ryan were Minifigs. Before we got to the prison doors, one of them jumped on top of Ryan, another hit Jake in the head with a hammer. Jake groaned and fell to the floor. I yelled and and one of them grabbed me by the neck. I was thrown into the wall by... "Hello, James. Like I said, only a few questions." He put his boot on my face... Kicked me. That sick Mythran moron... Wait... Jake! I rolled over and put my hand on his heart. Beating. Good. I looked up and saw the three Mythrans lifting me up over my shoulder. Ryan couldn't do anything, and he knew it. He bent down and started to examine Jake's head. I suddenly was thrown into a cell. Again. Everything went black then. *** I was on the cot for the whole night. I was handcuffed and had shackles for my feet. A blindfold was tied over my eyes, along with a gag in my mouth. The Mythrans broke my arm and leg. Bruised my eyes so even if the blindfold was taken off, I couldn't see. Why were the Mythrans doing this to me? Oh yeah. Theed Faine was sick. After three nights in a row, with little food and no sleep, Faine finally came inside the hole that was a cell. "James. Tsk, tsk. Never wanted this to happen. You see, I do want a nice little democracy. The Minifigures- oh, well. Since you're going to the torture chamber after this, I don't care. I want to control and manipulate the Minifigures. I was tight with your father, who has passed away. I don't want to harm any of you, but you've forced me to take action. A storm is brewing, Evan. The rebellion will be destroyed. If you survive the torture... That just means you're stronger than I thought. In fact, if you survive the torture, I'll let you off easy. Does being thrown into the streets of Pandora sound good to you? Anyways, your friends are alright. Except maybe the one that had a cracked skull."